Punto débil
by cielo caido
Summary: Kaname desea oír, nuevamente, aquella frase que le dijo Zero ebrio pero este se niega a complacerlo así que a Kaname no le queda de otra que buscar el punto débil del muchacho para obligarle a decir aquellas palabras.


Bueno, este es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, soy completamente nueva en esta secciona si que, por favor, no seáis muy duras/os conmigo u.u miren que soy muy sensible T-T

**Advertencia:** Fic con temática yaoi; contiene lemon y posibles personajes OoC

Vampiro Skinght no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen: **Kaname desea oír, nuevamente, aquella frase que le dijo Zero ebrio pero este se niega a complacerlo así que a Kaname no le queda de otra que buscar el punto débil del muchacho para obligarle a decir aquellas palabras.

**Punto débil.**

**Capitulo 1: **_¿así que este es tu punto vulnerable, Zero?_

Zero odiaba con toda su alma tener que haber asistido a aquella fiesta entre humanos y vampiros, nuevamente tenia que estar presente allí para vigilar cualquier movimiento en falso que dieran cualquiera de los dos bandos pero especialmente tenia que vigilar a los vampiros.

Aquellos chupasangres que le habían vuelto la vida un infierno.

La fiesta era de gala así que la mayoría usaba trajes negros y las damas vestidos largos con alguno que otro escote.

El por supuesto, no llevaría nada de aquellas estupideces, no se prestaría para hacer el ridículo con aquellos trajes.

Un camarero paso a su lado con una bandeja de copas de vino y él tomo una, estaba cabreado de estar allí sin hacer nada, sin mas se la tomo de un solo trago tomando otra copa antes de que él camarero se fuera.

No era una persona que bebiese pero en ese momento esta tan enojado que solo quería olvidar. La razón de su enojo se debía que aquel Chupasangre, Kaname Kuran, estaba haciendo el ridículo en bailar junto a una jovencita. Danzaban al ritmo de la música y Kuran_sempai era bastante gentil con la joven.

Le extrañaba el hecho de que Yuki no estuviera presente en la fiesta, según ella tenia mucha tarea que hacer y si no la hacia el delegado la mataría.

Bufo molesto, como si aquel muchacho pudiese matarla.

Termino de tomar la copa y se fue a buscar un trago más fuerte, le enfermaba ver a Kuran tan alegre y caballeroso con las damas de esa corte.

Maldito bastardo, ¿Quién se creía para hacer eso?

Hecho una furia se acerco al bar que estaba cerca de allí y pidió un trago bastante fuerte. El joven camarero lo observo por unos momentos, indeciso de si le daba o no lo que el joven pedía, por lo que él calculaba aquel joven de cabellos plateados aun era menor de edad para lo que pedía.

La mirada que Zero le lanzo le hizo entender que debía servirle lo que él deseara o sino su vida correría peligro y mas porque en esos momentos no estaba de humor.

El camarero sirvió a toda prisa el trago y se lo paso al joven.

— Si sigues tomando de esa manera lo único que conseguirás será una borrachera. — escucho que le decía con voz pacifica una voz tremendamente familiar. Frunció el seño, a él nadie le daba ordenes ni mucho menos aquel insecto. — Y no pretendo cargar con borrachos. — culmino mientras tomaba haciendo a su lado en el bar.

— Hmmp, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu inconveniencia imbecil. — objeto con agresividad. Kaname lejos de molestarse solo observo al chico, se tomaba de un solo trago lo que parecía ser una bebida bastante fuerte.

Desde hacia rato que le molestaba su actitud, desde que había llegado no hacia mas que beber y refunfuñar algo ilegible para él.

Por su parte, Zero, ignoraba la mirada inquisidora de su compañero, le ponía los nervios de punta tenerlo tan cerca y que de paso le estuviera mirando de aquella manera.

Pidió otro trago ignorando la presencia de Kuran a su lado hasta que entonces la mano del vampiro se extendió delante de él.

Miro con una gran incógnita al castaño, este lo miraba sin inmutarse.

— vamos a bailar. — apenas dijo, o mas bien ordeno. Zero lo miro incrédulo. ¿Kaname se había vuelto loco?

Lo miro como si estuviera vendo a un marciano.

— ¿te volviste loco? — pregunto con acidez. — no pienso bailar contigo. — tras esto tomo el trago y se dispuso a tomarlo.

— estabas celoso porque estaba bailando con aquellas jóvenes ¿no? — el de cabellos plateados casi se ahoga con el trago al escuchar aquello. — y ahora que te ofrezco la oportunidad de bailar te niegas. Quien te entiende. — dijo con absoluta calma.

— ¡Yo no estoy celoso! — se apresuro a decir alterado y enojado.

— vamos a bailar Zero.

— ¡Estas loco, no voy a bailar contigo! — un leve rubor vacilo en posarse sobre sus mejillas. — ¡no voy a hacer el ridículo en esa pista de baile!

— el único ridículo lo estas haciendo tu ante esta escena de celos.

— ¡vete al demonio!

— que curiosos, ya lo estoy viendo.

Zero miro al de sangre pura con odio, odiaba que siempre ganara una. — ¿o es que acaso no sabes bailar?

Ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¡y quien ha dicho que no se bailar! — tras esto tomo la mano del joven y lo dirigió a la pista de baile. — haber si con esto te comes todas tus palabras.

Kaname no se inmuto y sonrió para sus adentros. A veces Zero podía llegar a ser predecible en sus acciones, tomo la cintura del muchacho y juntos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

El cazador tenía las mejillas levemente teñidas debido a la vergüenza, no le gustaba que lo miraren y las parejas que bailaban a su alrededor pronto se detuvieron para obsérvalos.

Zero cerró sus ojos y un tic nervioso se poso en uno de sus ojos.

Maldito Kuran, ya se las pagaría por hacerle pasar por aquel ridículo.

— parece que a todos les gustas como bailas, Zero. — ¿lo había llamado por su nombre?

— cállate. — le resto importancia a su comentario y desvió su mirada. Odiaba tenerlo tan cerca porque no podía controlar sus nervios.

De un segundo a otro sintió la cercanía de Kuran, sentía su aliento en su cuello ¿acaso le chuparía la sangre delante de todo el mundo? Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir la nariz del joven recorrer la curvatura de su cuello.

Aquello le paralizo y le agito la respiración.

— Hueles Bien, Zero. — murmuro cerca de su oído, ese gesto le estremeció y lo aparto bruscamente de él.

— ¡idiota! — y tras esto se marcho lejos de la presencia del pura sangre. No podía abandonar la fiesta así que empezó a beber más de lo acostumbrado.

El líquido al pasar por su garganta quemaba, quemaba mucho pero no le importo. Pronto comenzó a surgir los efectos del alcohol, se empezó a sentir mareado y una sensación de placidez que le decía que el suelo que pisaba era esponjoso, que estaba flotando en el aire.

Se sentía bien y de pronto comenzó a reírse, no sabia porque pero cualquier tontería que le dijesen era como si escuchara el mejor chiste.

El camarero decía muy buenos chistes; decía cosas como "por favor joven, no beba tanto" o "Ya no le daré mas bebida" ¡eso si que era gracioso!

Si, todo era graciosos, todo era divino, todo era reír y gozar.

Que rico se sentía, era como si estuviera flotando o como si estuviera acostado en una nube. Mmmm demasiado placentero, y ese mareo que sentía era exquisito, todas aquellas sensaciones era placenteras, le hacían sentirse bien además estaba la risa, nunca se reía en publico y ahora lo hacia a carcajadas. ¡Pero que bien se sentía!

Pero entonces todo cambio, aquel placer se fue al ver a Kuran frente a él.

No sabia porque pero comenzó a llorar.

— Maldito, t-tu eres u-un maldito. — dijo entre sollozos. Maldita sea, no podía para de llorar y acusaba a Kuran, lo acusaba de ser un traidor.

Y luego aquella sensación de vacío, pero no era vació del corazon era un vacío en el estomago. Sentía que algo subía por su garganta, si algo estaba subiendo y de pronto… lo vomito todo.

Y lo pero fue que vomito el traje de Kuran_sempai.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza. El sol que apenas entraba por la ventana le quemo los ojos, tomo las sabanas y se tapo de los pies a la cabeza.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza?

Quiso no pensar mucho ya que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Busco comodidad en la cama para volver a dormir pero aquella sensación de que algo no iba bien no le dejaba tranquilo.

Ignoro esa sensación y olió las sabanas, nunca había pensado que aquellas sabanas olieran tan bien… olían como a Kuran_sempai.

Fue allí que abrió sus ojos cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior se reprodujeron en su cabeza como si de una película se tratase.

Se sentó en la cama con prisa para darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Kaname, de eso estaba seguro además de que se encontraba desnudo.

— hasta que por fin despiertas. — la voz de Kaname lo devolvió a la realidad.

— ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí? — exigió saber.

— deberías ser mas agradecido. Anoche bebiste de más e hiciste el ridículo delante de todos los invitados, además de que me vomitaste mi traje. — relato con tranquilidad mientras le miraba. Zero sintió las orejas arder de lo rojo que se había puesto, ¡y él que no había querido hacer el ridículo! — pero mas importante que eso me dijiste que me querías.

— ¡¿Qué yo dije que…?

— Que me querías— repitió con suavidad recordando lo que el muchacho le había dicho anoche.

_Después de semejante espectáculo tuvo que llevar él mismo al cazador a su habitación y lo había hecho él mismo porque el de cabellos plateados no queria que nadie lo tocase, solo queria ser llevado por Kuran. _

_Y como negarle eso al chico si eso lo hacia feliz. _

_Lo llevo a su habitación e inmediato se fue al baño a vomitar. _

_El chico se pasó los siguientes cincuenta minutos vomitando en el lavamanos y sollozando en su hombro diciéndole que "él odiaba vomitar" mientras babeaba incontrolablemente y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas._

_Si era sincero, admitía que en toda su vida no había visto una escena tan patética en la vida de Zero como esa. _

_Después de haberse lavado y tranquilizado, el de cabellos plateados lo había abrazado insistiéndole en que durmieran juntos y había sido bastante difícil negarse y más cuando tenía al muchacho besándole con fogosidad. _

_Cayeron juntos en la cama. El alcohol en su cuerpo y el calor que sentían solo les excitaban más, Kaname lo besaba con deseo, no queria detenerse aunque sabía que el cazador estaba más que borracho y al día siguiente no recordaría nada. _

— _te quiero Kaname… te quiero…_— _murmuro en un hilo de voz mientras le quitaba la camisa al castaño._

_Comenzó a despojarlo lentamente de su ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo y a su merced._

_Beso con devoción su cuello blanquecino. __Siguió su camino, mordiendo la parte sobresaliente de su clavícula y un sonoro gemido salio la garganta de Zero, y ese tan solo fue el comienzo de un concierto de gemidos._

_Pero luego todo se acabo, el concierto ceso porque Zero se quedo dormido…_

— ¡entonces…! ¡¿Te aprovechaste de mi borracho? — reclamo totalmente colorado Zero.

— Lo hubiese hecho si no te hubieras quedado dormido.

— ¡maldito! — siseo dominado por la cólera.

— pero ahora que estas despierto puedo continuar con mi labor. — el cazador se le quedo viendo como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

No reacciono hasta que sintió a Kuran encima de si, no sabia como pero ahora tenia a su Blody Rouse apuntándole en el pecho, listo para halar el gatillo y exterminar por completo la existencia de aquel chupasangre.

Kaname no se inmuto ni altero ante aquello, por el contrario, poso una de sus manos en el arma letal e incito a que Zero disparase.

— hazlo, dispárame. — ordeno con voz baja e incitante.

La mano de Zero temblaba, queria hacerlo pero a la vez no deseba hacerlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes matarme?

— ¡crees que puedes venir y tirarte encima de mi así como así! — reclamo con ira. Sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo. — ¡no soy tu juguete Kaname!

— ¿acaso olvidaste quien te dio esa sangre? — le recordó con agresividad, Zero apretó sus dientes. ¡Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado! — yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo Zero y no estas en posición de impedírmelo. — tras esto le quito el arma al joven y procedió a besarle el cuello y a lamerlo. Queria beber de su sangre y así lo hizo, clavo sus colmillo y estos se hundieron en la blanca piel del muchacho.

Zero forcejeo levemente pero Kuran le tomo de las muñecas, obligándolo a estar de esa manera, al de cabellos plateados no le quedo de otras que dejar que bebiese de su sangre. Tras unos minutos un leve gemido de placer salio de su boca.

El pura sangre escucho aquel sensual sonido y dejo su labor, lamió los restos de sangre y comenzó a besar toda la longitud de su piel. El cazador ya no estaba poniendo resistencia.

— dímelo otras vez. — ordeno entre besos. — dime que me quieres Zero. — bajo hasta su intimidad y comenzó a masajearlo con avidez.

— Ahhh n-no te lo diré ahhh… — entrelazo sus dedos entre sus castaños cabellos. — Jamás te lo ahhh r-repetiré.

— Lo harás Zero, me lo volverás a decir.

Era una situación bastante embarazosa. El estaba succionando con avidez el miembro de Zero mientras este estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas abiertas. Zero mantenía sus ojos cerrados y apretaba fuertemente las sabanas debajo de él. Dejo escapar un sonoro gemido al sentir aquella agradable sensación.

Observaba como su compañero se desenvolvía tan bien en aquella tarea. Arqueo su espalda al sentir una corriente recorrer su columna. Con una de sus manos tomo el cabello de Kuran y entrelazo sus dedos en ellos, estaba seguro de que pronto acabaría pero en eso el castaño detuvo su tarea.

Estuvo a punto de protestar pero sus labios se vieron sellados por los de su compañero, se besaron con fuerza, con avidez, con pasión y con hambre hasta que el castaño le dejo acostado en la cama.

Decidió jugar un rato con sus pezones, estimulándolo y torturándolo durante unos momentos.

— dilo Zero, di que me quieres. — ordeno con voz agitada mientras con sus dedos masajeaba la aureola, apretándola.

— J-jamás ahhh…

El vampiro se arrodillo y le abrió las piernas, Zero solo cerró sus ojos un poco agitado. Sintió que uno de sus dedos entraba en su interior, este se estremeció ante aquella invasión pero trato de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Un segundo dedo penetro su interior, dejo salir un quejido de dolor.

Kaname solo le observaba excitado, introducía y sacaba sus dedos en un ritmo rápido observando como el cazador arqueaba su espalda ante el placer dado. Introdujo un tercer dedo preparándolo para lo mejor.

—Hazlo, no juegues... —reclamo entre agitado y molesto. Decidió complacer a su amante y, aun de rodillas, le abrió un poco las piernas, y conduciendo su miembro endurecido a la entrada de este. — ahhh-Aaaahhhhh — gimió Zero de manera pausada, Kuran entraba en él lentamente, observando como su miembro desaparecía para introducirse dentro de él. Comenzó con un movimiento lento, disfrutando de cada sacudida, intensificándose a cada segundo, cuando ya tenían un ritmo concreto, el placer era excesivo...

— ¡aaahhhh... más... más rápido... Aaaahhhhh...! — gimió deseando poder sentir mejor el miembro de Kaname dentro suyo... Kaname lo sujetaba de sus piernas mientras él aun continuaba arrodillado, empujando salvajemente en su interior,

Zero solo se aferraba las sabanas tratando de aplacar su calor mientras era fuertemente penetrado. Le gustaba que se lo hiciese así y entonces ante una nueva penetración sintió que tocaron algo en su interior. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y gimió sonoramente.

— a-así que este es tu p-punto débil, Zero. — volvió a envestir tocando ese punto que empezó a volver loco al cazador. — dímelo, Zero. Dímelo. — volvió a tocar ese punto y lo toco una y otras vez.

— ¡Aaaahhhhh te q-quiero aahhh! — apenas logro decir entre el fuego que le quemaba. Kaname sonrió satisfecho por aquello. Lo sujetó de sus caderas, moviéndolo más al ritmo de sus embestidas

— dilo otra vez, Zero. Dilo y tocare nuevamente ese punto.

— T-Te quiero Kaname, ¡Aaaahhhhh! — ante un ataque de lujuria obligo a Zero a sentarse encima de él, introduciendo todo su miembro en su interior, para estar cerca de su rostro; le beso mientras no dejaba en envestir con fuerza su interior.

Las arremetidas aumentaron su ritmo violentamente, eran cada vez más rápidas y desenfrenadas.

Sus cuerpos sudaban y arqueaban ante las sensaciones experimentadas. Las sensaciones eran placenteras. La posición de esta penetración, hizo que ambos alcanzaran el orgasmo en corto tiempo.

Aun después de haberse venido siguieron en la misma posición, Zero sentado sobre las piernas de Kuran, con las piernas rodeando la cintura del vampiro.

La respiración de ambos ya se había normalizado y ahora solo disfrutaban del silencio. El castaño acariciaba el cabello platinado de Zero y este solo mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, limitándose a sentir aquellas agradables caricias sobre su cabello.

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana en ese momento…

— Tener sexo a esta hora no es algo que acostumbre hacer…— comento con voz apacible Kaname. Zero no dijo nada y se limito a observar como las cortinas de la ventana ondeaban suavemente. El sol apenas entraba en la habitación, había tanta calma en ese momento… y pensar que hace unos segundos la habitación se había llenado con gemidos, jadeos y suspiros de placer. — y no me molesta la idea de volverlo a hacer. — ante aquel comentario Zero se estremeció un poco. El vampiro lo volvió a recostar en la cama y aprisiono sus muñecas por si intentaba escapar.

Zero lejos de forcejear solo lo miro severamente.

— te lo haré tantas veces como quiera, solo si así consigo oír aquello que niegas. — lo miro de manera bastante intensa logrando que la respiración de Zero se agitase un poco. — y tu Zero, ¿quieres que te lo haga de nuevo? — pregunto con cierta picardía.

— haz lo que quieras. — respondió aparentando indiferencia mientras desviaba su mirada un poco avergonzado por la situación.

En el idioma de Zero eso era un "Si" y Kaname lo supo. Decidió comenzar nuevamente repartiendo Zero y probando la blanquecina piel del joven, quien no ponía la menor resistencia y dejaba salir suspiros de placer. En el fondo Zero también deseaba repetir lo que había hecho, quería hacerlo tantas veces como su cuerpo se lo permitiera.

Kaname sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que Zero le quería pero anoche se lo había confirmado. Aunque Zero se negara en decirlo le quería y se lo había confesado anoche, después de todo los borrachos nunca mientes…

-.-.-.-

_Bien, cuando empecé a escribir este one-shot nunca imagine que haría lemon –esta algo pésimo pero ustedes saben que la practica hace al maestro u.ú- pero al final salio, el punto débil que yo había ideado era algo completamente diferente a lo que he escrito, ya veré si hago otra versión en donde el punto débil de Zero no sea "eso" xD_

_Perdón si me salio demasiado OoC x.x solo espero que no me lancen tomatazos u.u –miren que soy muy sensible T-T-_

_¡Graci_as por leer!


End file.
